


Pieces of Life

by The_Dark_Lady



Series: Miraculous Moments [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Across The Line, All magic comes with a price.. but its so expensive, And the first I finished, Angst and Tragedy, Broken, Death, Empty, Final Battle, Gen, Hate, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Ladybug and Chat Noir's final battle with Hawk-Moth and its aftermath, Last fight, My first short story ever... I think, Only losers and victims, Pain, Poor Adrien, Post-Battle, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Songfic, There is no winner, Violence, Won no-win, enemy, lossing, poor kitty, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lady/pseuds/The_Dark_Lady
Summary: "She raged, fighting possessed, with a terrible desire to see her enemy fluttering on the ground like a dying butterfly... She fought to kill.The end of this battle, one of them will not survive.Just too bad she wasn't more specific."___Ladybug and Chat Noir discovered the identity of their enemy, and now the last battle is inevitable.And life is something so elusive.___Sorry I'm horrible at summaries. But you can look at tags... please try it.





	Pieces of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDailyDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDailyDerp/gifts).



> Based on the song Across The Line by Linkin Park.  
> I'm not own neither Miraculous nor the song.

He falls on his huge bed, in the huge, desolate room. Like an endless desert, which stretches into the distance but entirely just wasteland. Lacking diversity, lifeless, hopeless. The place that was supposed to be the best defense... but is actually the greatest despair.

In a constant reminder that you have everything, but you have nothing.

In this place, in darkness, he lofts the little pin to his chest. Refusing to wear it. Refusing to let it down, and just let it go. The little object that gave him the hope, the one that immediately destroyed it. And so much more.

Unconsciously he stiffens his face, a gesture so ordinary for him now. Pretending he's heartless, but all he can see is a fiery fire flashes in the sky. Sketching into his eyes the events... leaving a scar that will never heal.

The sky above shudders, joining him in mourning. And when the drops start to knock outside his window, he sees only bloodstains being cruelly sprayed on the streets. Washing all the mistakes of humanity on their way.

He was fragile and frozen, watching the only person left to him, gone. Watching helplessly when death calling him and taking him to it.

And now he is somehow more broken.

He clutches the pin that began it all between his trembling hands, violently creasing the delicate purple wings. He almost wished to crack the pin itself. He does not believe it. He does not want to believe it really happened...

He is only trying to hold an enemy across the line.

 

***

 

Sweating and shaking, she lying on her bed. Holding the earrings close to her chest, she was not sure what to do with them now. With a shaky breath, she closes her eyes, gives herself only a little glimmer of hope, maybe she'll just feel safe for a moment.

Unable to sleep, she wakes up in terror, screaming at the nightmares that continue to haunt her unceasingly. Screaming now as compensation for the silence in which everything happened.

In her eyes, she sees the fire of battle again, so clearly, even clearer than she did at first. A picture that would accompany her for the rest of her life. The terrible moment that changed her whole world.

She was fragile and frozen, watching the person who was always there, gone. Looking despairing at death, which calls upon him to join its infinity.

And now she is somehow more broken.

In her hands she feels the pair of red jewels she has just removed for the first time in two years. Closed in her fist, she presses them to her heart, as if they can calm the loud heartbeat. She wishes inside that as the Lady Luck, she will be able to find a magical solution to the situation, if only the miraculous can draw from her all the pain that breaks inside her now...

That just can't be true, can it..?

She is only trying to hold an enemy across the line.

 

 

* * *

 

It was sick. It was awful. How could this be true?

Ladybug felt nausea crawl up her throat. How could he have been Hawkmoth, the man they had fought for over two years, the person who instilled turmoil and chaos throughout Paris, who turned citizens into monsters on a daily basis just to put his hands on a pair of silly jewelry. This terrible man is the most famous fashion icon on the continent? The same man she adored blindly, she dreamed of being like him, who put all her passion for her designs...

The hatred burned so hard on her, the pain of years of blind admiration and naive obsession. The pain of stupidity to believe the false image of the billionaire who had misled her. As well as the fact that he was a supervillain who used people's feelings for his personal benefit, gives a comfortable illusion that he intends to help them... just as he did to her. Even if this particular thing was without his knowledge.

He betrayed the trust she had in him, the title and pride she attributed to him. Everything was a lie.

Her entire world collapsed. All her life lived a lie.

The young heroine could not believe herself. She was so angry she was so shallow. All the anger that flowed inside her turned into hatred. Huge and shocking hatred.

Painful about innocence and absorbed in her own self-pity, she did not bother to examine how the discovery affected her partner. She had no patience for him at the moment. He would not understand the great loss she had experienced. The shocking betrayal she felt. The dream of her whole life, becoming a famous designer one day, shattering.

He did not know how deep the hurt to her personally.

She would deal with him later. Right now she has a villain to defeat.

 

-

 

Gabriel Agreste tried to mend the pieces. Carefully picking up every tiny fraction, making sure is wasn't exposed to anything that might break him permanently. He put on a protective layer, trying to prevent any further damage that could land on his head. Seal everything perfectly. Until he will finally reaches the crucial stage where he can reconnect it all again.

The desperate man tried to heal the broken pieces of his family.

This has become his ultimate goal. After she disappeared, everything became too difficult. He was so broken, he buried himself in hard work, but it did not really help. There is no escape from thoughts. He tried to distance his son, the most precious thing he had, because he simply reminded him of the woman he had lost, the time when everything was all right. He burdened the child with so many activities to ease the grief and devastation he suffered. He did not enjoy it very much but in the long run it would help him, he could do anything he want to.

He spent almost no time at home at all. Passing most of the day in the studio. He was shortening the limited time he had spent with the last remnant of his family, instead that, throwing the boy into the hands of artisans and bodyguards, they would take care of all his needs. And to make up for it, he bought him anything that was possible to get with money. There was nothing he missing.

Even so, everything was too bland. With all the work, with all the clutter. He could not get out of the mourning that had become permanent presence in his body.

He had to change it.

He questioned and searched endlessly something to correct the situation. And then he put his hands on a certain butterfly pin.

It changed everything.

 

-

 

Ladybug's fight was full of pure rage. She slapped left and right, fighting the villain standing in front of her. This was the last battle. The final battle. He's going to pay for his mistakes. Oh, he's definitely going to pay for everything he did.

She lowered the barrier, let all the emotions released. Gave her rage to lead her, to guide her actions. She heard Chat Noir's voice calling her several times to stop, to stop, clearly missing the desperate tone that accompanied his cries. How does he not understand? Why does he interfere?!

She raged, fighting possessed, with a terrible desire to see her enemy fluttering on the ground like a dying butterfly... She fought to kill.

The end of this battle, one of them will not survive.

 

Just too bad she wasn't more specific.

 

-

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sobbed into her pillow, ignoring the dotted kwami trying to calm her down. Tikki's words have passed through it without signing up, she could not focus on anything except her grief.

She only wished she were more patient, more attentive. Why had she always thought she knew better than everyone how everything should go? If she had only listened to her partner, if she had ever told him how important he was to her, how much he meant to her. To think he tried so hard to talk to her, to explain, and she rejected him, threw him away like dirty garbage.

And now, never, never again will she be able to talk to him again.

She cried, wept for all those times, for all the opportunities she had lost, only because she was so stubborn, so cowardly... Just because her decision was a law.

And she lost. Not the Miraculous fight. She lost something much bigger. Much more important. She lost her light. The pity, the hopes, the meaning... She lost her humanity.

And for what? Just to consume her anger, to demand unfair justice. Require life for exploitation. And after all this she really thought she was the warrior of the good?

She thought she had lost everything. She thought the whole world had collapsed, she was crushed and hurt when she found out the identity of her enemy. But who could have thought that whoever killed her more would be her faithful partner?

 

-

 

Chat Noir did not know what to think.

It was too hard to digest the facts. When he found out who was behind the mask of Hawkmoth throughout this time, he went into a state of stagnation.

In shock he followed his lady who decided to take the evil off immediately. He could understand her. After years of fighting, it makes sense to want to finish it as soon as possible.

He could feel the dull pain throbbing in his body, walking to the place so familiar to him, so painfully familiar... but always a stranger.  
Prison of neglect. All the time he just tried to get his father's approval. Keeping perfect grades, taking upon himself every task the man decided to bring down on him. Trying to please the only parent he had left. Prove that he deserved... What was so bad about it?

But the older man had not really noticed him at all. He was just a landscape for him. And not one that requires treatment.

The door broke open and Gabriel Agreste, masked and covered in dark purple, looked up from his wife's great portrait. Not too surprised to see the admirable heroes of Paris on his doorstep.

Chat bit his lip, unable to bring himself to look at his father.

He was so lost. What was he supposed to do now?

 

-

 

Hawkmoth welcomed the chain of events.

A pair of Paris heroes, whom he has chased for years, suddenly decides to do service to the house and spare you all the trouble, not necessarily a bad thing in the eyes of a man who used to take advantage of each case in his favor. Of course, there was also the small fact that your identity was revealed, but judging by the crowd, the celebrated teens did not even bother to share their discovery. Ah, and tomorrow it will not really matter anymore.

The young heroine who had burst through his window looked nervous. The cat just follows her, stands still and refuses to meet his gaze. _Umm, well, I think I can survive it_ , the older man chuckled at the back of his mind.

"Ah, Paris's illustrious heroes," his lip curled derisively, "How I won the honor?"

The eyes of red heroine narrowed to tiny twigs, "You know exactly why we're here, Hawkmoth," "Her throat let out a dangerous roar," You're not even in your civic form. "

"Oh?" Was all he answered, not letting a moment go down the scary smile off his face. He folded his hands on his wand and waited to see the next movement of the young heroine.

"We've come to finish this," the red insect finally uttered through clenched teeth.

Hawkmoth grinned again, this time openly.

"Oh, I'm sure of _that_."

 

-

 

The battle was in full swing. Hawkmoth fought against Ladybug and Chat Noir, though he focused mainly on the first one. It was always that way, the Beetle's miraculous was at the top of his mind, even though the two jewelry were needed to complete his purpose. But it has always been easier to beat the black cat. Without his lady, he was just another stray. He could not be saved.

...How ironic that even with her he couldn't.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir's shout echoed in the structure. Warning the sunken couple in the battle only a few seconds before the floor beneath them collapsed carrying all present in the room to the floor below.

Before they could re-establish their position, Chat tried to intervene between the warring parties. He grabbed his partner's hand, looking up at her in silent supplication. Ladybug shook her hand hard, her eyes flashing at him. Dangerous.

"You wasted your cataclysm, silly cat!" Shouted in disbelief, "If you do not intend to fight, do not disturb me at least!" She hissed at him threateningly, but he did not leave her hand. "Please, My Lady..." He pleaded with a quiet whimper. She shook him roughly. Pulls her hand violently from her partner's grasp, and sends him to lie on the ground from the momentum.

Chat crashed on the wall with a thud, sliding into the ruins on the floor. He was vaguely aware to his father, grinning from the far end of the room.

"What, luck seems run out of Lady Luck." the fashion designer remarked sarcastically, "Are you crossed paths with a black cat by chance, bug?"

Ladybug squinted at her opponent. Raising her yoyo in the air, she growled, "Lucky Charm!"

A red and black spotted sword fell into her hands. She did not even have to think for a moment. The message was clear.

 

-

 

During all the time, Hawkmoth was careful to be as moderate as possible and never to hurt more than he had to. He was not going to destroy these children, no matter how annoying they were.

He did not want to hurt now either, but this battle was too important to waste time in hesitation. He had to get the miraculous ones, and if it takes a little hurt these children, so be it.

The man raised his staff in the air. Pulling in an amazingly precise motion in the round crystal at the top and revealing a long, sharp sword.

Throwing the scabbard back, he aimed the blade on the heroine.

 

-

 

She thought she knew her partner. How many times had she told him that it was exactly what he was? No less than her in any way.

He was her best friend, better than Alya, though she would never admit it to any of them.

She rely him, she trusted him... but it all was a lie.

How could she keep saying this after what happened? When, for the most important time, she simply ignored him. Forgot about him.

Were they really partners after that?

And all that remains is only very real memories of meaningless words.

 

-

 

He wanted to give the child a normal life. At a much higher level than the other children his age, but normal. And for that, Adrien needed two parents.

Gabriel could not simply give up the chance to fix everything.

He had to fight this war. He owed it to himself and to his family.

And every failure he fell in each battle, only blurred his vision more.

Each akuma that failed, aroused his lust more...

 

And finally, was it worth to splice all the pieces, if it all ends broken?

In an attempt to revive the past, he lost the future.

 

-

 

Chat Noir rose from the corner to which he had been thrown, holding his injured side and returning back into battle. He knew that it could require far more than he could bear. But he can not stand idly by as the two most important people for him tearing each other apart.

No matter what it taking him, he should to stop this madness.

"Ladybug," shouted Chat, trying in vain to catch her attention. "Please, wait, there are other ways!" He turned and looked up at the other side, "...Hawkmoth, it doesn't have to be that way," he cried desperately, straining his brain to find a suitable explanation.

They did not even respond. Continue to focus on each other.

He stands in front of his friend, blocking her way, "We can-"

"No, we're not, Chat! What's your problem?! Wake up, there's no other way!" The heroine interrupted him with a shout.

"But-" He turned to the man behind him, his eyes wide.

"She's right, there isn't, cat. You brought it on yourself."

Chat panted and shrank in pain as the supervillain hit him hard in the stomach, while the one who is supposed to be his partner raises her yoyo to him, and hurls him to the far end of the room.

For a long moment, all he could do was look at the two silhouettes against him, before his vision darkened.

 

-

 

That's it, it should have ended. There was no other choice here.

At the same time the two opponents began to attack again, barely allowing their bodies to recover enough from the previous attack. Revolve around the opponent and looking for the right opportunity to land a blow and be done with it. once and for all.

Either now or never.

Hawkmoth attacks, Ladybug hits.

 

-

 

When he regained consciousness, the cat hero found himself on the floor less than a minute after being thrown at her, only to watch the most appalling scene he could think of. The two most important people in his life try to kill each other. Literally.

"No," he choked, his voice no louder than a hoarse whisper.

Hardly, he stumbled into the battle again, stands between the two swords directed against each other, before they meet. In the background there were distant beeps, while green light enveloped him. He had to stop it.

 

_He stopped it._

 

-

 

As in slow motion, they watched the hero dressed in black, like a mourner in advance, standing straight in the middle of the front, both swords digging into his chest, wounding him in opposite directions.

What seemed like hours was actually no more than a few seconds.

Everything happened in a terrible, electrifying silence. He did not cry, he did not squeak. The only sound that heard was the sound of his body slammed into the ground beneath him when he could no longer hold himself, while the spirit of life had abandoned him.

Hawkmoth and Ladybug, both closed their eyes instinctively, before they were dazzled by the bright light from the hero between them, still do not digest what they witnessed to. Unwilling to digest the act they have just committed. The sight suddenly made them understand the implications of what they were trying to do.

And all this just to open them a second later to figure out what they really lost.

The room was silent. Leaving the audience to stare at the red pool spreading on the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

With every battle he's choosing, with every fight he's losing...

 

_This time you won, but the day will come when the Miraculous will be mine..._

_Go akuma, darkened his heart..._

_The end justifies the means._

 

He lost everything he fought for.

His enemy's not far behind.

 

-

 

With every promise she's broken, with every lie she's spoken...

 

_I'll tell you who I am, after we defeat the villains. When Paris is safe..._

_No one should know._

_We are partners, _ equals, _silly kitten._

 

Her enemy's not far behind.

 

-

He is his own enemy.

-

She is the destroyer of herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done!  
> Why have it took so much time?! Actually it is really hard to put your thoughts into words.
> 
> But hi everyone! If you came until here I very appreciate you. Thank you.
> 
> Beside it, I apologize if there was any mistakes and things like that. I don't control English very well. I hope it didn't bother you to read...
> 
> Anyway, I really don't sure in my skills, and in every thing I do I find many issues and problems, so I will more then glad to hear your opinion and any review.
> 
> Thank you again, amazing people that come this far!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, I reread this fic and now I feel so disappointed.... :'(  
> Did I spend so much time on this stupid thing?


End file.
